The invention concerns a device for handling of returnable bottles.
From an earlier patent of the applicant, a device for handling of returnable bottles is known wherein the returnable bottle is transferred from an upper position, i.e. a shop space, into a lower basement space through a dropping tube. The dropping of the bottle is attenuated by means of an attenuation device placed in the position underneath the tube.